Little Mistake
by good air
Summary: Snow White? Ice Devil? Well, kali ini Naruto benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar. Bukan, ia melakukan kesalahan kecil yang berakibat fatal


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto – sensei

Warning : OOC, AU

Main Pair : NaruHina

BRAK!

Suara keras mampu membuat seluruh pandangan teralihkan ke depan kelas. Lebih tepatnya menatap ke arah sumber keributan.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, prilakunya yang kasar tak mampu membuat kepopulerannya turun. Ketampanan dan kepintarannya menjadikannya rebutan diantara para siswi universitas itu. Namun sayang, para siswi harus gigit jari mengingat penyebab terbantingnya pintu adalah seorang wanita.

"Sudahlah, mungkin hari ini meemang bukan hari keberuntunganmu…" ucap seorang pria bermata emerald yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping si pemuda.

"Bisakah kau mengganti kata-kata penghiburanmu? Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya tau!" seru si pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Astaga! Kau ini maunya apa sih. Sudah kubilang, dia pasti tidak mau menerimamu. Memang apa menariknya wanita mirip preman itu? Seleramu sudah berubah ya? Kemana perginya Naruto yang sangat setia dengan wanita yang kau juluki snow white itu?" amarah pemuda bernama Gaara yang sendari tadi menjadi pelampiasan si pemoda blonde pun meledak. Dia sudah bosan dengan prilaku sahabatnya yang amat menyebalkan seminggu ini. semenjak wanita itu pindah ke sekolah ini, sahabatnya seakan tidak dapat mengalihkan mata saphirenya dari wanita itu. Memang apa sih bagusnya wanita itu? Bagaimana kabarnya wanita snow white pujaan sahabatnya itu?

Ungkapan kejengkelan Gaara justru malah dibalas pandangan aneh dari Naruto. Seakan pertanyaan, atau bisa dibilang pernyataan dari Gaara adalah pertanyaan terbodoh sedunia.

"Gaara," Naruto menghela nafas. "jadi selama seminggu ini kau tidak sadar kalau wanita tomboy yang kita bicarakan adalah snow white ku?"

Loading….

"APA!"

Naruto menutup telinganya yang berdenging mendengar teriakan Gaara. "Memang kenapa sih kalau mereka orang yang sama?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang yang… ugh, minta ditendang!

Siapa coba yang tidak kaget? Cuma dengan mendengar nama julukannya saja, orang-orang pasti sudah menyangka bahwa wanita pujaan Naruto adalah gadis manis bin baik hati yang amat mirip dengan kecantikan Snow White di dongeng-dongeng.

Lah ini? Wanita yang selama ini dijuluki Snow White oleh pemuda berkulit tan ini ternyata adalah wanita yang sama dengan penyandang gelar Es Devil, Hyuuga Hinata.

Gelar Es Devil bukan tanpa alas an. Konon kabarnya, Hinata adalah anggota mafia yang menjadi penyebab mengapa genk-genk di kota ini menjadi berkurang. Ia akan mengajak salah satu dari kelompok-kelompok genk itu berkelahi hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu bertarung dalam dirinya. Bahkan, dihari pertamanya, ia sudah bisa mengalahkan kapten tim karate wanita Haruno Sakura yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya yang mengerikan. Singkat kata, dia sudah masuk dalam black list para pria!

Merasa risih dipandangi seakan ia adalah makhluk teraneh di dunia, Naruto pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Memang kenapa sih? Memangnya aneh menganggapnya seperti Snow White?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

Well, pemang apa lagi jawaban paling tepat yang bisa dilakukan Gaara selain anggukan kepala?

"Argh… masa bodoh kamu mau bilang apa! Pokoknya aku tetap pada pendirianku. Akan ku jadikan dia pacarku bagaimanapun caranya." seru Naruto sebelum melangkah pergi.

Perkataan Naruto membuat kedua bola mata amnesty milik Gaara terbelak kaget, dirinya tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menggunakan cara 'itu' untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

Dengan terburu-buru Gaara segera berlari mengejar Naruto. Tak dipedulikannya dosen yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki ruangan dan helaan kecewa para teman-temannya yang sendari tadi memandang interaksi antara mereka berdua seakan tidak ada hal alin yang lebih menarik. Hey, jangan salahkan mereka yang ingin cuci mata dengan memandang para pria tampan bukan?

*Gaara POV*

Aku berlari mengejar Naruto yang sudah jauh berada di depan. Kenapa sih, saat begini ia tak bisa berfikir dulu? Memangnya harus menggunakan cara 'itu' apa? Dimana anak itu menaruh otaknya? Harga dirinya bisa jatuh karena hal bodoh ini!

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Hyuuga Hinata sedang melangkah masuk dalam gedung olahraga.

"Hinata! Aku memenuhi tantanganmu!"

Oh, sial! Aku terlambat!

*End Gaara POV*

*Normal POV*

"Hinata! Aku memenuhi tantanganmu!" seru Naruto penuh percaya diri. Mendengarnya membuat mata biru laut Hinata sedikit melebar sebelum kembali menjadi normal lagi. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Naruto-senpai yakin? Aku tidak akan segan-segan karena kau merupakan teman Neji-nii." kata Hinata tanpa intonasi. Seakan dia tidak mempunyai emosi.

"Naruto!" sebuah suara membuat fokus mereka teralihkan. Gaara yang terengah-engah nampak di belakang Naruto.

"Kau sudah bersumpah tidak akan memukul wanita Naruto! Dimana Naruto yang selalu berpegang teguh pada perkataannya?" seru Gaara panik. Ia amat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya ini. Naruto memang sering bertindak tanpa pikir panjang, namun baru kali ini Gaara melihat Naruto mau melanggar kata-katanya sendiri.

Bukannya merasa terganggu dengan perkataan Gaara, Naruto malah tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tak usah kuatir Gaara, karna itu aku…" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya hingga bertemu pandang dengan Hinata. "akan mengalahkan Hinata tanpa memukulnya."

Orang-orang yang entah sejak kapan mengerubungi mereka tersentak kaget. Mereka tau Naruto itu kuat, tapi mengalahkan Es Devil itu rasa-rasanya…

Aura tidak menyenangkan terasa sangat kuat keluar dari tubuh Hinata. Membuat teman-teman setimnya, bahkan Sakura, mau tidak mau merinding dan melangkah menjauh dari sang Devil yang kelihatannya sedang marah.

… mengerikan! Batin orang-orang tersebut bersamaan.

Tanpa melepas kontak mata dari sang Devil, Naruto pun berkata "Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya dengan senyum lima jari andalannya. Tanpa sadar bahwa senyumnya seperti minyak yang disiramkan kedalam api.

"Kapanpun kau siap Naruto-senpai." Jawab Hinata menyeringai mengerikan.

Skip saja pertarungannya ya

Duk, tak, BRAK!

Jam berganti, tak terasa matahari telah lelah dan mulai menghilang untuk menyerahkan tahtahnya pada sang dewi malam, bulan.

Sinar mentari yang orange keemasan menyinari kedua insane yang saling tatap-menatap. Satu dengan kesal dan yang lainnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Hela nafas tak beraturan keluar dari keduanya. Para penonton yang awalnya membludak pada akhirnya menyerah satu per satu karna diusir oleh penjaga gedung. Hanya Gaara dan para anggota klub juga Sakura yang boleh bertahan. Katanya, agar ada yang mengurus mereka ketika sudah selesai. Pesan sang penjaga gedung lalu berlalu pergi.

Seakan tidak kehabisan tenaga, Hinata terus melancarkan serangan demi serangan yang hanya ditangkis oleh Naruto. Ia tidak pernah membalas, seperti perkataannya tadi. Pada akhirnya Naruto juga babak-belur akibat pukulan Hinata yang memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Bahkan yang paling kuatpun akan mencapai batas. Sambil mengatur nafasnya, Hinata melancarkan deathglarenya pada Naruto yang sepertinya tak berefek.

"Apa kau sudah kelelahan? Mungkin kita lanjutkan besok saja?" tanya Naruto. Tak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang babak belur. Seakan Hinata jauh lebih menderita dibandingkan dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak tau pandangan kuatir yang dilancarkannya pada Hinata justru membuat api amarah Hinata berkobar lagi.

"KAU BERENGSEK!" pukulan demi pukulan kembali dilancarkan Hinata. Kali ini dengan amarah yang lebih besar. "AKU BENCI LELAKI PENEBAR JANJI PALSU SEPERTIMU!"

Nyut… hati Naruto seakan berdenyut sakit. Bukan karena kata-kata Hinata, melainkan pandangan matanya yang seakan memiliki dendam yang besar pada Naruto.

Perlahan, pandangan mata itu berubah. Yang tadinya penuh dendam, sekarang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang besar. Mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat Hinata berbalik dan mencoba pergi. Hanya mencoba, karena belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya sebuah tangan berwarna tan telah lebih dulu menangkap tangan putihnya.

"Lepas…" lirih Hinata. Tak adanya reaksi apapun dari pemuda dibelakangnya, membuatnya mencoba melepaskan diri sendiri. Namun tidak berguna, berkali-kalipun ia mengibaskan tangan cengkraman yang memerangkap dirinya justru semakin mengencang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya sang pria blonde.

"…. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Jawab si wanita. Masih belum mau memandang mata ocean milik sang pemuda.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku plin-plan? Apa aku pernah mengecewakanmu? Kenapa kau tak pernah mau menerima perasaanku? Mengapa kau benci padaku?" kesedih terukir jelas di wajah si pemuda.

"Kau ini banyak bicara." Jawab Hinata dingin. Sekali lagi mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman si pemuda.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" bentakkan dari Naruto membuat Hinata terbelak kaget. Hanya sebentar, lalu kembali membuat ekspresinya sedingin es.

"Apa kau masih ingat yang kau katakan dulu?"

**Flash Back**

Di sebuah TK nampak seorang anak perembuan sedang berlari sambil menangis tak tentu arah. Bukan, bukan tak tentu arah ia sedang berlari kearah seorang anak lelaki yang sedang duduk makan bersama teman-temannya

"Nalu-kun! Hue…." serunya memanggil si anak lelaki yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa Hina-chan?" kata si anak blonde khawatir. Dihampirinya gadis kecil yang hanya dua tahun lebih muda dari dirinya.

"Koku merampas makan siangku…" adunya pada Naruto.

"Makan makananku saja ya, Koku mungkin sedang kelaparan."

"Kelapalan? Memang Koku juga makan loti?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat senyum kecil terukir diwajah Naruto. Mungkin Hinata memang tidak tau kalau Anjing seperti Koku dapat memakan makanan seperti manusia.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk sayang suari hitam milik Hinata. "Tentu saja-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah didahului suara siulan dari teman-temannya.

"Ciee… Naruto seperti suami saja bagi Hinata." goda seorang teman Naruto yang memancing anggukan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Muka Naruto memerah. "Diamlah kalian!" sayangnya, perkataannya justru menimbulkan lebih banyak gelak tawa dan godaan dari teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak suka pada Hinata! Aku suka gadis yang kuat bukan lemah seperti Hinata!" perkataan Naruto langsung membuat teman-temannya terdiam. Semua mata langsung mengarah ke Hinata. Menunggu tangis dari salah satu penerus keluarga Hyuuga ini meledak.

Sayang, reaksi yang mereka tunggu justru tidak terjadi. Kedua bola mata putih milik Hinata memang sempat melebar, namun tidak mengeluarkan cairan bening yang ditunggu-tunggu. Justru mulut mungilnya mengeluarkan pernyataan yang mengejutkan.

"Jadi kalau aku bisa jadi kuat, aku bisa jadi istri Nalu-kun?" kata Hinata dengan mata polos yang penuh harap.

"Eh?"

"Jangan cuma eh, jadi bisa tidak?" ujar Hinata memaksa.

"Ten, tentu saja…."

"Asik! Tunggu saja Nalu-kun. Aku pasti jadi wanita kuat, lalu jadi istri Nalu-kun." nampak tekat kuat dari mata sang gadis kecil.

"Hina-chan! Ayo pulang!" seru seorang pemuda yang sekilas nampak mirip dengan Hinata dengan rambut panjang milik pemuda itu. Jangan heran,TK Hinata memang sudah menunjukan jam pulang semenjak tadi. Namun, karena menunggu kakaknya pulang ia jadi sering bermain dengan Naruto yang memang sudah memasuki jenjang sekolah dasar yang kebetulan memiliki gedung yang bersambung dengan gedung TK.

"Iya!" seru Hinata sambil berlari kearah pemuda yang diketahui merupakan kakak sepupu Hinata, Neji Hyuuga.

Sambil berlari, Hinata berseru pada Naruto "Aku pasti jadi wanita kuat Naru-kun!"

**End Flash Back**

Terkejut, mungkin itu kata yang tepat melukiskan raut wajah Hinata sekarang. Setelah ia menjelaskan panjang lebar, Naruto Cuma membalasnya dengan senyuman yang justru makin melebar.

"Kalau begitu, tentu kau mau menjadi pacarku kan Hina-chan?" seru Naruto percaya diri.

"KAU PASTI BERCANDA!" kali ini, hentakan kuat dari Hinata berhasil membuat cengkraman Naruto pada tangannya terlepas.

"Lelaki playboy sepertimu bukan Naru-kun yang kusukai." Stoic face Hinata nampak kembali. Merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Hinata berbalik pergi. Kali ini tanpa usaha Naruto untuk menahannya.

Heran, mungkin itu merupakan kata paling tepat untuk melukiskan perasaan Hinata. Bukannya dia mau dikejar, hanya saja punggung Naruto nampak terlihat bergetar. Apa dia terlalu keras ya? Meskipun Naruto sudah berubah, tetap saja dia masih punya sedikit perasaan untuk Naruto. Bagaimanapun cinta pertama memang susah dilupakan bukan?

Sayang, reaksi Naruto justru membuat emosi Hinata kembali naik. Naruto tertawa. Ya, tertawa.

Sekarang Hinata sudah tak mau tau lagi. Namun, lagi-lagi belum sempat ia beranjak pergi sebuah senyum lebar terlukis diwajah penghalangnya. Pemilik senyum itu cuma satu orang, Naruto Uzumaki.

Deathglare yang diberikan Hinata dianggap angin lalu oleh Naruto. Tanpa peduli hal lain, Naruto menciumnya.

Jika bisa, warna merah dipipi Hinata akan menyaingi tomat. Marah dan malu Hinata telah mencapai titik maksimum. Sayang lagi-lagi dewi fortuna belum mau meliriknya. Belum sempat makian dan tinjuan melayang kearah Naruto, tangan Hinata telah terbelenggu oleh tangan besar milik Naruto.

"Hinata, jujur aku memang membenarkan segala perkataanmu. Aku memang playboy, tapi aku pasti akan berubah. Karena kau sudah disini, aku pasti akan berubah."

"Begitu saja?"

Kali ini, Naruto lah yang bingung. "Maksudmu apa Hinata?"

"Begitu saja? Setelah kau berbohong padaku? Dulu kau berkata kalau meskipun kau pindah, kau tak akan lupa padaku. Lalu, saat aku kelas satu SMP dan kau melihatku berjalan bersama-sama Kiba, kau langsung memutuskan kontak denganku. Setelah kita besar, dan aku mengejarmu hingga kemari, apa yang kudapat? Kau sibuk dengan fans-fans bodohmu sampai-sampai kau menolakku saat aku dengan begitu semangat menyatakan perasaanku. Kau membuatku malu di depan Neji-nii dengan mengatakan kalau kau hanya bermain-main dan tak serius denganku. Lalu setelah Kiba datang padamu menjelaskan semuanya, kau langsung kembali mengejarku. Kau pikir aku bonekamu!"

Hinata mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya. Butiran bening keluar dari kedua bola mata lavender miliknya. Naruto tau semua yang dikatakan Hinata benar. Dialah yang terlalu naïf dulu, bahkan ketika Hinata datang dan meminta maaf dia justru degnan mudah mencampakan Hinata. Tapi perasaannya itu nyata. Bahkan ciuman dipipi Hinata tadi merupakan pertama kalinya ia mencium wanita selain ibunya.

"Hinata aku…"

"Stop! Mana Naruto yang selalu menepati janjinya? Jangan membuat janji yang belum tentu kau bisa menepatinya. Aku benci Naruto yang seperti itu."

"Tapi…"

"Cukup." final, keputusan Hinata sudah bulat. "Anggap saja kalau sakit hatiku telah habis dengan memukulmu tadi. Sekarang, pikirkanlah kembali perasaanmu. Apakah perasaanmu masih sama dengan dulu, atau bahkan kau tidak pernah memiliki perasaan padaku. Pikirkanlah kalau kau memang yakin, kau tau aku berada dimana."

Dan berakhirlah sudah, bahkan Naruto juga tak pernah lagi mengejar-ngejar Hinata. Dan Hinata tak pernah berfikir untuk mencari Naruto. Seakan keduanya tak pernah bertemu, meski dihati masing-masing sibuk memikirkan tentang perasaan masing-masing. Bagaimana akhir cinta mereka? Biarlah hati mereka yang menjawabnya.

End or To Be Continue?


End file.
